Brotherly Love
by japanesenut
Summary: Duo Maxwell is getting a brand new brother. But will things turn out as he imagined. What secrets does he hide. And what will Heroo have to do. A cute chibi story!
1. Default Chapter

**BROTHERLY LOVE**

**Author: right I know the title sucks, but don't judge the story by it. I'm bad with tittles : ( and this is mi first time writing a ficcie so please be nice and review, I need help with was seems wrong. Just don't burn me either, at least not too much. English is not my first language and I suck since in my country we don't speak it. Hehe.**

**Warnings: None really, maybe cursing. And maybe shonen ai. This is also an AU fic…that means alternate universe. Not the usual space story. Just the characters and their personalities and most importantly: Chibis! Yay!. Jeje I hope you guys like it. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did Quatre and Duo would be all over the show all the time…**

**L**ittle Duo Maxwell jumped up and down his tiny little couch merrily. "He's coming today! Today! Today!". His long braid swinging behind him. His little baggy jeans and black t shirt flying as he sang happily.

"He's coming today! Yay!"

"Maxwell could you cut it out" Heroo Yuy frowned at the long braided boy. He had several toys on his arms and was making an effort to pick another one up. "Trowa said we had to pick all out stuff up before he got here"

"I know! I know! But I'm so happy!" Duo´s little cheerful voice made quite the contrast against Heroo's stern one. Perhaps it was because Duo was 2 years younger than Heero, who was 10, or because he was a bit more cheerful and expressive, either way it was way louder and always made Heroo's attention turn to him.

"I know you are…but we were given instructions we must follow"

"aren't you happy too!" Duo smiled as he picked up a stuffed blue bunny and looked at his brother "A brand new brother!"

"I guess I am….but hurry up" Heroo frowned.

"Sip! I hope he's younger than me! I wanna be a big brother!" Duo smiled and began to run around the room laughting and smiling.

"DUO!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!"

"I must ask you to care for this child as much as you care for the other two, and protect him even more" Lady Une said softly as she sipped her coffe "I know 3 children can be hard but you are the only agent we trust and who has a family"

"You must realize I don't have a big salary to cover the expenses of another child"

"we will cover those, after all the child's parents were rich before they got murdered"

"……"

"the child is the only heir and he has no family, but adoption to any strangers is not possible, after all…heir to the richest family doesn't exactly bring out the most honest individuals"

"yes but…."

"AND I asure you that this boy wont cause you any trouble"

"But"

"No buts Mr. Trowa Barton! Take this as a permanent assignment, and it is you duty to agree and do it. So if you please follow me, I will present you with your new little family member"

Trowa Barton sat there waiting for his new…well, his new assignment. He looked across the room at the receptionist who was a young girl that winked at him. He simply frowned and looked away, waiting.

He had never ever before expected to have such a big "family". When he was younger he always pictured himself getting old and working as an agent. When he brought Heroo in, he still pictured the same thing, but when Duo came in, it totally changed. He realized he couldn't work full time, he couldn't live the way he had lived before. After all, Duo was a child that requested time and attention.

Trowa smiled suddenly, thinking about Duo reminded him that he was the only one who seemed superb exited about this.

It's not that Trowa was really upset, he just felt off beam. When he had brought Duo and Heroo in, he had done it because he knew they weren't the average children, they were kids who to him were very special. They were children who knew what life was really like and who when he met them, needed his help. But they had never really been pushed in into his life. He couldn't believe that just because he had adopted 2 children he was some sort of part time mother.

Trowa was suddenly thrown out of his mussing when the door opened and lady Une walked out, a small blond child behind her.

"Mr. Barton, this is Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre this is you new guardian."

**Alright, so this chapter was boring **

**Sorry I hope it gets better. Reviews would be nice. Oh and there will be a story about Duo and Heroo later on.  
As for Trowa being the father, well yes it seems a little weird but I was just so dammed tired of the same thing, Trowa being Quatre's lover and blah blah blah. Plus I like Trowa as a fatherly figure. It sounds sort of cute. (I'm insane, haha) and I like the Quatre-Duo relationship or the Quatre-Heroo relationship. God I die for that one! But I haven't seem fics like that :( **


	2. Meetings and Memories

**Chapter Two: Meetings and Memories**

**Author: so I'm writing chapter two in hopes of getting new reviews. I'm so happy cause I got one review 30 minutes after I wrote the story. Jaja…for a beginning writer like me that's pretty good. **

**Eiri Yuki: Thanks a lot for reading my story: ) Yes so…it does sound like that, and if you think that's a good thing well…great! I'll try to make it more interesting.**

**Warnings: None really…jaja curses, maybe. Oh and maybe shonen-ai. Dunno. **

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer is just a lame way to make us all sad and remember that we don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own it. If I did, Q-babe would be all over it **

"**A**lright Quatre, be sure to behave ok?" Lady Une said to the little blond boy

"Yes, madam" The little blond said softly.

"Alright then, bye" she bend down a hugged him lightly. She then turned to Trowa, as their eyes locked she began to silently ask for something but he just simply turned and began to leave.

The little blonde looked up at his new guardian as he left. He turned to Lady Une who looked troubled and offered a small smile, turned and began to follow his new guardian.

"Bye Cynthia" he waved at the receptionist

"Oh! Bye Quatre! Have Fun!" she smiled brightly back. Quatre then began to trot, his little legs couldn't mach Trowa's much longer legs. As he followed the little boy looked up at his guardian's back, his eyes suddenly saddened, he gave a bitter smile at the ground and with that bid good bye to his old life.

**A**s he drove back home Trowa gave secret glances at the little blonde besides him. They boy was looking out the window curiously.

"Eh, you're not from around here?" Trowa asked. Quatre turned around startled, his blue aqua eyes looking at Trowa in clear surprise.

"No" he said shyly.

"Where are you from?"

"home" The boy answered simply. Trowa raised his eyebrows and looked at the boy.

"And where is home?" he said irritably

"Oh, I don't know" The blonde's soft voice answered

"How old are you?"

"6"

Trowa gazed at the boy, he looked much younger. At least Duo will get what he wants He mused and smiled inwardly.

"That person must really make you happy"

Trowa was pulled out of his ponders by the soft little voice of Quatre.

"What?" He asked in surprise. Quatre just looked back innocently.

"Nothing" He said quietly and turned to look out the window again.

Trowa looked at the boy confused. 'Did he just' Trowa wondered. He was about to question the little blonde but noticed the boy had turned away. Besides, what Trowa was about to question was really stupid, wasn't?

**A** car pulled to a stop at the parking lot and Duo squeaked in excitement. "He's here! He's here!"

He headed for the door and Heroo silently joined him. Soon enough the door opened and Trowa stepped in carrying a little blond boy.

"Is he it?" Duo asked excitedly.

"shh, Duo, He's asleep" Trowa said.

"Yay! Let me see, let me see!" Duo said tugging Trowa's sweater.

"Stop that Duo" Trowa said heading for his room he placed the little blonde down in his bed, who at the movement woke up startled.

"YAY! He's younger! Look Heroo I'm a big brother now, he he! Hey! And He's really cute too!'

The blonde was so startled by the loud voice he practically jumped out of the bed. He looked wildly around the room. 'Where am I' he thought frantically, who were this people, where was his mom? The little blond began to look around at the strange faces and he suddenly remembered his mom who wouldn't move, his dad who stared at him with unblinking eyes.

Trowa looked at the little blonde and frowned. He was looking wildly around, as if terrified.

"Quatre?" he held out his hand to touch the blond who shrieked and moved away. He as really scared, lonely and confused.

"What's wrong with him? Heroo asked frowning.

"I…I don't know. Quatre are you ok?"

The little blonde was now shaking and crying, he felt so lonely so incredibly lonely, and there were other emotions in there too, things that weren't his. He felt confusion, curiosity, concern, irritation, jealousy, anger. Where were they coming from? His little head was now throbbing and he felt like he wanted to run away from it all when suddenly it all stopped. He felt warm. As if everything but happiness and tenderness was shut and Quatre was suddenly brought to reality. He was entangled in a pair of little arms. He looked up to see a long braided boy with big violet eye smiling gently at him. Trowa only watched in awed as Duo hugged Quatre, and the little boy relaxed in his grip. His sobbing became little hiccups and he rested his little golden head on the other boy's chest. Duo suddenly smiled and whispered softly in the little boy's ear.

"Hi there, kitty kat. My name is Duo, I'm your new big brother"

**Awwww! I'm such a cornball. Jeje. That was cute. **

**Now, I wanted to clear this out. Quatre, although small and tiny, sounds kind of like a smart little boy. I wanted to do that because the stereotype of Quatre being a brainless spoiled blonde ever since he was little pisses me off. I like to think that even thought he was sweet and cute, and very sociable; he was still a little smart for his age. I'm hopping for reviews and maybe burns (I dunno I don't like those much.) Next chapter is soon coming up! Jeje **


End file.
